


Roll and Settle

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sam Winchester, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Human Gabriel, M/M, Supernatural Reverseverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel never asked for a guardian angel, but somehow he got one. And all things considered he thinks he might learn to like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll and Settle

**Author's Note:**

> So Jo and I got to talking about [this gifset](http://trenchcoatsexual.tumblr.com/post/57268058869/x), and how it looked an awful lot like angel!Sam settling his wings around him.
> 
> And then this happened. (She said she’d write a followup, but her life is gone to shit, my poor baby, so I’ll just leave this here and maybe poke at it again some day)
> 
> EDIT: The link seems to now be hidden behind a password, and I don't know it! And my attempts to find the gif set from an alternate source have so far been unsuccessful, so if anyone out there know of a different source, please let me know so I can fix the link! Thank you!

Gabriel hadn’t really believed until that moment that Sam was an actual angel. Not really, deep down. A freak or a monster of some powerful and mercifully friendly kind, but an angel? Nope. But then of course Gabriel had to go and get himself hurt.

"You won’t touch him again," Sam snarled at the vampire, which simply hissed in response at the weirdo who had appeared out of thin air between him and his meal. Sam was out of breath, so Gabriel could only imagine he’d broken the goddamn sound barrier to get there, but he barely had to twitch a finger before the vampire crumbled to the ground, dead as a doornail, and promptly burst into flames.

Then Sam turned to Gabriel, anger radiating off him in waves with every harsh breath. “You swore to me that you’d be more careful.”

"I was!" Gabriel argued, clutching his shoulder where the vampire had gotten hold of him, blood seeping through his fingers.

Sam’s face was a grimace of pure rage, and before Gabriel’s shocked eyes, the air behind Sam’s shoulders shimmered and for a brief moment there was an outline of enormous wings, huge enough that they seemed to touch the ceiling and walls of the otherwise fairly spacious motel room. With his next strained breath he rolled his shoulders, and the massive shadowy shapes shifted, as if settling more comfortably on his back, his eyes still like daggers on Gabriel, trailing over the injury with obvious displeasure.

"You’re lying. You charged into danger, as usual, with no regard for your own safety!" he snarled, and slapped a hand to Gabriel’s wound so hard that Gabriel cried out, even as he was being healed.

"Well screw you angel, better me than _good_ people.”

Gabriel had foolishly assumed that Sam couldn’t get angrier. He’d been wrong. The wings flared back into sight and loomed over Gabriel, making him drop his jaw in part terror and part awe.

"Don’t you dare treat the gift of life so callously," Sam growled, for the first time looking exactly like the monster Gabriel had so far assumed he was, and Gabriel thought it was deeply ironic that he had never wanted Sam closer more than at that moment. "You are a good man, Gabriel Milton. My father chose you for great things. And so far everything I have seen has proved to me that he made the right choice. So don’t you _dare_ …” he trailed off, still shaking with rage, the shadows billowing behind him.

Gabriel took a cautious step closer, Sam’s hand still closed in an iron grip on his shoulder. “Even if that’s true, why the hell do you care so much? You have the mojo, if I get my sorry ass killed, you could just bring me back.”

Sam looked as if Gabriel had slapped him. “Because I can’t bear to see you in pain,” he said finally, still breathing hard and obviously struggling to restrain himself.

"Why?" Gabriel pressed. "Why can’t you bear it?"

"Because," Sam huffed, eyes wild. "You don’t understand. I’m not supposed to…"

"Not supposed to what?"

There was a heavy pause, like the feeling of thunder imminent in the air, and then Sam surged towards him, wings engulfing them both, his hand hot like a brand on Gabriel’s shoulder. And then Gabriel was being kissed by an angel. Truthfully, it felt more like being _devoured_ by an angel, but since Gabriel was getting exactly what his shallow human needs had been begging him for since the towering freak had popped up in his bathroom a couple of months back, then he wasn’t about to complain. Because screw everything, whatever poor sap Sam had chosen to wear had sure been a looker, almost as if Sam had picked out the suit that would be most likely to stir Gabriel’s passions. In which case, kudos to the Heavenly dicks, because they fucking nailed it.

Gabriel just folded like a house of cards, because he might not agree with Heaven about a lot of things, but he definitely agreed with his dick telling him that this was an excellent idea. And Sam… Sam was a force of nature, his hand leaving a painful shape on Gabriel’s shoulder, as if he was struggling to remember how fragile humans were in the grip of his own passion. Which could explain why Sam wasn’t touching him anywhere else. So Gabriel flung an arm around Sam’s neck, way up there, and pulled him further down, because he was a fucking angel, he could stoop down a little more so Gabriel wouldn’t get a crick in his back craning up like that. He slipped his other hand up under Sam’s jacket to rest over his borrowed human heart, feeling it go double time behind the ribs.

The shadows thickened around them, and Sam shuddered. “Come on angel, touch me,” Gabriel murmured against the lips still being pressed so desperately against his own, and only a few rapid heartbeats later the floodgates opened. With a stinging pain Sam’s hand finally parted from Gabriel’s shoulder to instead loop around his back, pulling him in close.

"No, _touch me_ ,” Gabriel snarled, leaving a sharp bite on Sam’s lower lip in challenge. “I know you know how.”

And Sam might be an angel, but he wasn’t one to back down from a challenge, and Gabriel groaned shamelessly as Sam’s large hand finally slipped down to cup him firmly through his jeans. “Yes, fuck,” Gabriel hissed, rutting into Sam’s palm and digging his own nails into Sam’s chest through the shirt. Sam shuddered again, and there was a rustling sound in the air around them. Gabriel more felt than saw the shadowy wings crowd in closer.

"Will you be more careful in the future… for me?" Sam asked, panting as if he was the one having his junk pawed.

"Je-esus," Gabriel stuttered at the next glorious press of Sam’s hand. "You know I can’t make any promises."

"Will you at least promise to try?" The request was punctuated by one more push against him, before Sam’s hand slipped higher and deftly undid Gabriel’s jeans one-handed. Gabriel had to give up on answering when that amazing warm hand just invited itself in and flesh finally met flesh. He clung to Sam, mindlessly undulating where they were standing, because quick, unrefined handjob or not, it was a fucking angel with his hand down Gabriel’s pants, and truth be told, Gabriel hadn’t gotten any action in far far too long. He was needy and at that moment not too proud to take whatever he could get.

"Will you?" Sam asked again, his hand sliding wetly through sweat and pre-come, the slick sounds driving Gabriel slightly crazy. When there was no answer, Sam stopped moving his hand. "Will you?" he repeated.

"Oh, you fucker, that’s low," Gabriel hissed, and let his own hands slide down to grope Sam’s ass hard in retaliation. But the goddamn angel wasn’t relenting, and Gabriel folded again. "Yeah, okay, I’ll try, all right? I’ll try my very best- _shit!_ ”

Having gotten the answer he wanted, Sam pulled out all the stops, and Gabriel could only hang on as he was jerked to an embarrassingly quick orgasm, and whoever claimed angels were chaste little cherubs had clearly missed a few things. Because those were some filthy twists and some truly skilled thumb tricks bringing Gabriel to the quaking peak.

He hung on Sam like a fucked out burr for a long while after that, struggling for breath, and he felt almost sad when the shadow wings slowly faded again. “Well, that was awesome,” he grinned when he finally caught his breath. “But I’m gonna get you back for that, angel.”

Sam smiled and wiped his hand on Gabriel’s jeans, the fucker. “I don’t require food or rest, and I also don’t require-“

"If you finish that sentence, I am gonna be very upset."

End?


End file.
